Cutting tools which utilize a small and narrow hard metal insert are used for cutting off round bars which are turned while in contact with the insert. Other uses include external threading of bars, and grooving. Because of the narrow tool used in these operations and the circumstance that the tool must project outwardly a considerable distance, and the need for relatively high load pressure on the tool, the problem of holding the insert has been the subject of many patents.
Exemplary United States patents in this field are as follows:
3,688,366 Sept. 5, 1972 Jones PA1 3,693,224 Sept. 26, 1972 Bartoszevicz PA1 3,846,882 Nov. 12, 1974 Stein PA1 4,011,050 Mar. 8, 1977 Zinner
The tools which utilize bolted side plates will frequently fail in use because of the heavy down load. The bolts will shear and even a supporting shelf under the side plate will give way. Furthermore, the tools sometimes need to be used for left-hand cutting, i.e., the insert on the left side, and sometimes for right-hand cutting. It is further advantageous to be able to adjust the cutting insert longitudinally of the tool body for various applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cut-off tool which has the needed strength to withstand heavy down loads and which also permits right or left-hand use and vertical and longitudinal adjustment all in the same tool body.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth in connection with the best mode presently contemplated together with details to enable a person skilled in the art to practice the invention.